The goals of the research project are to define immunologic enhancement in terms of stimulation of cell growth initiated by immune recognition of cell membrane antigens, to isolate, purify, and identify those membrane antigens important in enhancement phenomena, to study cellular metabolism of antibody-treated cells, and to explore in experimental animals, possible methods of manipulating enhancement so as to prevent accelerated growth of cancer cells. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Shearer, W.T., Philpott, G.W., and Parker, C.W.: Humoral immunostimulation II. Increased nucleoside incorporation, DNA synthesis, and cell growth in L cells treated with anti-L cell antibody, Cell. Immunol. 17:447-462, 1975. Shearer, W.T., KOBAYASHI, G., AND PRENSKY, A.L.: Presumptive histoplasmosis presenting as cerebellar ataxia with spontaneous recovery, Pediatrics, 57: 1976.